Enter The Parental Revelation!
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: Following the battle against Scar, Ed and Rain end up in the hospital where a...less than pleasant -at first- discovery is made about their family...Trisha, despite Hohenheim's drug testing on her didn't affect the woman's memory, right? well why weren't Ed and Rain similar in blood type...or half of their dna and the Colonel was?


**I really didn't want to spoil much but here you go! This is an excerpt from my FMA story that wouldn't even be up if it weren't the 3rd. ^^; but alas, here we are! So enjoy and keep in mind that this is after the scar encounter I'm typing...it doesn't contain battle spoilers, but it is after that even and only a small part of the events in the hospital seeing as I took out the spoilers and left the content below...read at your own risk, ne!**

"The results are back on why the original donation didn't take and his did…" Doctor Blake Singh announced, nervously fidgeting with his lab coat in the process. "Well, out with it already, we don't have all year!" Ed huffed, not liking the separation from his injured sister for too long. "Right…now, bear in mind; we checked five times before telling you this…" Al shifted his armor in a nervous fashion, the unease eating away at his nerves. "Please, just tell us already doctor!" the boy requested pleadingly, unable to wait any longer. "Well, you see…while your sister Rain's d.n.a matches your mother's, it's also incompatible with Hohenheim's…." the room dropped five degrees in temperature, making Ed cool off from an oncoming rant and Al's metaphorical blood ran cold.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course it does! She's our sister, you know, Rain Elric the Hell's Water Alchemist, born and raised in the home of Trisha and Van Elric HER PARENTS!" Ed ranted angrily to the now-cringing medical professional. "Are we even talking about the same Rain?!" Ed demanded, eliciting a nod from the terrified man. "Then how in the hell are you saying she isn't that bastard's child you-"BECAUSE SHE'S COLONEL MUSTANG'S!" the man yelled, shielding his body from any oncoming blows from the enraged blonde prodigy, be they flesh or automail. "What did you say?" Shock. That's what the room was tainted with next, permeating its occupants, followed by a stunned Mustang trying to insist that there was a mistake. "Look, I've only known the kid for a couple years; I don't even know their mother, who is….absent in a sense." Frowning at the doctor, Ed balled his fists tightly to where they shook.

"Look, Dr. Blake, right? there's a mistake, mom had always said that sister was hers and dad's…she never contradicted herself, always so sure of what she said…she mightn't been lucid for much, but when she was, she soothed us when that bastard said she wasn't….so…here you are, telling me one of my only living blood family is not hers-"I never said that! She does indeed belong to Trisha Elric…but, she does NOT belong to Van Hohenheim….if what you say is true about her lucidity, you must understand how that's not a necessarily accurate statement. We looked over her old alchemist records of missions. Colonel, you two had a mission together; you had to play a married refugee couple in an Ishvalan camp. Surely you remember that much…" Blake stressed desperately, wanting the man to call off his furious subordinate. Looking at the doctor in surprise, Roy could only choke on air at the words.

"Are you telling me that Trisha Elric was Trisha Crystal's Saint, the mistress of espionage?" Ed and Al looked over to Roy eyes wide in disbelief and sense of betrayal. "You're going to tell us about everything that happened on this mission _Roy_." Edward hissed out between clenched teeth, unhappy about the sudden parentage revelation. Roy, in a rare bit of self-consciousness where he felt himself being sized up for murder, sighed in nervousness.

"W-well, we were ordered to infiltrate and study the people of Ishval for hostile actions and intent. After a few days, the people got wind of a spy among them causing them to test the heritage within the camp. Apparently unbeknownst to us –at the time- there was a drug that the people fancied to use for protection- a type of heritage-truth serum if you will. It weeded out foreigners by giving them a disease called desert-flu, complete with all of the flu-like symptoms and occasional tears of blood. Unfortunately, Trisha and I had learned the hard way that their people were born immune to this virus-drug via a special protein found in Ishvalan blood. After our extraction from the camp and arrival at headquarters, a delayed adverse reaction to the drug caused our brains to lapse judgment and give in to…err…primal desires. The next day, we had been found and confronted by Bradley, stating that our acts of carelessness during the mission resulted in breaking military law. As a result –and much negotiating- she was honorably discharged while I was demoted three ranks and sent to academy training for two years…I haven't seen her since our brief apology to each other later that day, both of us agreeing to break off any contact."

Al took a step back in shock, not wanting to believe what he had heard. _'No way…sister's the colonel's daughter? Is that why dad had disliked her? Wait! That day….the day she had hit me…'_ Al thought, his soul's eye flashing back to when Rain's crying had stopped, only to grow louder and yell to be left alone. _'Did mother really tell her that the colonel was her father? That would explain the worried glance she sent our way as she went down stairs…'_ Al realized with a jolt, looking to Ed to share the theory. Placing a leather-gloved hand on his brother's shoulder Al squeezed it gently for his attention. When Ed turned his way, he spoke. "Brother…that day…when sister was crying from hitting me…do you remember when mom went upstairs to comfort her after what you said?" Ed looked to his brother, wincing in recollection at his words. _That's why she isn't like us at all; just a stranger's child!_

"Yeah...then mom went to try and get Rain out of her room…it was quiet for a minute, then she cried even louder, telling her she wanted to be left alone…after that, when we made up she went down stairs and- Ed cut himself off, realizing that the 'worried glance' she gave them was for a whole different reason entirely. "She-she told Rain that the bastard wasn't her father…" Ed whispered, the past actions finally making sense. Turning to face Roy, he balled up his fists and threw the most nasty death glare he could muster at the man. "Look Fullmetal I- he was interrupted mid-sentence by an automail fist to the gut then chest, collapsing to the ground in a gasping-for-air heap. "You…you bastard! How dare you! Our mother…she…she lived for our father…said he loved us…said he was Rain's! But here you are, we meet you and it goes straight to hell! Now I'm wondering if she even thought of Hohenheim or you, her lapse of judgment lover! If she did….if I find out she did…you're going to burn…and not in hell; I'll make sure to use your fancy alchemy against you to make you live _some_ of what we've been through in your absence! If you would've kept contact….we wouldn't have had to go through hell…he- he wouldn't have beaten, starved and tortured us experimentally! Al wouldn't have ended up like this…a piece my sister's soul wouldn't be in hell burning!" Ed yelled to a hurt and remorseful-looking Mustang who found the floor to be fascinating.

Having stayed silent for too long, Riza took a tentative step forward, an angry hurt visible in her gaze as she grasped her left arm in sadness. "Sir…is this true?" Riza asked firmly, now clutching her gun holster in anger. "Riza, please…I had no idea of what we'd done! If I had have known…look, I truly am sorry for not being there, but I never dreamed it would end up like this!" Roy pleaded, reaching a hand out to his love as she shook her head. "Roy…I-I'm sorry…but I just can't think right now we should just see other people." The sharpshooter bit out sadly, not meeting her downed C.O's gaze. Ed and Al looked at the woman in surprise. _'They were risking military punishment for each other…and now she just-_ Al cut himself off to look at his brother as he stared after Hawkeye in regret. _'I had no idea that they were involved…and this is what she leaves him for… because of me…'_ Ed winced, having seen the hurt that briefly flashed in Mustang's eyes before being covered with a pitifully constructed wall of control and Ed felt a flash of guilty anger but pushed it away, thinking it was what that 'bastard' had deserved.

"Lieutenant….no need for an explanation; I understand…who'd want to live with me after what I've done…murdered, lied, cheated, stolen...broken apart…left to suffer….but…I want you to have this as a symbol of good will between us when you leave me." Reaching into his pocket, the downed colonel withdrew a sherry colored box, tossing it in her direction, gaze unable to meet hers. Gasping lightly at the insinuation, Riza and the brothers looked at the box with shock as she caught it. "Colonel, I-"Go ahead, Hawkeye…it's not an order that you look…just that you keep it and it never leave your side." Teary-eyed, the woman opened the sherry-satin box anyway to reveal a large, beautiful gray diamond in a platinum setting surrounded by cat's eye stone. Turning the ring in her fingers, she found an inscription around and inside if it: _ For_ _Riza my dear. God knows where I'd be without you._

"Colonel…" the woman whispered, desperately thinking of what to do, when Ed had suddenly snatched the ring away and read the engraved writing. "Brother! Give that back to Miss Riza!" Al demanded, though his brother ignored the call to obey. "You were really serious about her, huh Mustang…." Ed held the ring up for Al to see, not wanting to look at what he'd prevented from happening. "Oh…miss Hawkeye…Mustang…" Looking to his brother, Al sighed in sadness once more that day as he returned the ring to Riza. Once again, they'd stopped something good from happening, replacing it with a tragedy of sorts. Excusing himself with a rare, yet firm command that no-one move, Al dragged Edward to the side, intent to once again play the mending diplomat. "Brother, I know that it's a lot to take in right now, but…do you think you could at least try to forgive him? We've done it again…depriving someone else's chance at happiness because of us, and Miss Riza doesn't deserve that."

Ed crossed his arms in a defensive manner, not liking the logical and rare lecture from Al though he knew he needed to hear it. "Well…yeah…I'll try- eventually; I can't forget that if he hadn't broken off contact with mom that we wouldn't be in this mess Alphonse." Edward sighed, running his automail hand through his hair in an old and –supposedly- long forgotten habit. "Brother, you have to try harder right now; knowing Miss Riza, she'll want to leave soon to think this over. If she does, it won't turn out so well…besides that fact, he'd said that the broken contact was mutual, so there's nothing he could've done…" Glancing over to the broken couple, Ed felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that Mustang couldn't have done anything, but he also didn't want him to get off scot-free for what he'd done.

The Alchemist in him said equivalence wasn't being made, but the Christian in him was saying to forgive, both sides waging a valid and equally strong fight in his mind. Then, a compromise was made, allowing Ed to have bodily control once more, mentally nodding his affirmation as he and Al walked back over to the two. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Mustang, I'll be going now." Riza apologized tearfully, not wanting to stay any longer. Sensing that she intended to disappear for a while, Ed grabbed her wrist in a panic. "Wait. Please, don't leave. I mean, yeah he wasn't there for us, but hey; he is now. No matter how much of a bastard he acts, he's more of a father than _that_ bastard ever was and will be." Sighing shakily, the saddened woman turned her tearful gaze over to her would-be fiancé.

"Edward, let go…please I need to-"Stay. Listen, it's been a rough time accepting this, because I didn't want to betray her, or feel like I'm replacing her, but Al, Rain and I need someone like you…like a mother. You're the closest we can get, so please don't leave. Give colonel dumb-ass here another to show he's at least competent." Ed huffed uncomfortably, not used to nor having to express this much softness. "This might not have been what I had planned, but Riza, honey, please; let me show you just how much you all mean to me." Roy offered, a hand outstretched in hope towards his love. "Please Miss Hawkeye…you'll be really happy with him, I just know it." Al coaxed, willing for them to make up and her to accept his proposal. "Al, all three of you are in this as well, don't forget that." Roy smiled to the armor-bound child in something resembling fondness that Riza found herself enjoying.

_'He really wants me to do this…and include them as well…but...' _ The woman in question looked from Roy to Ed, and Rain's hospital bed before landing her unsure gaze on Al's armored frame. Shaking her head and smiling slightly, she looked to the man in front of her one more. "Of course I will, idiot." She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

**First Person Rain P.O.V**

Stirring slowly from my involuntary sleep I heard voices as someone shifted beside me, followed by the curious hum of what seemed to be Mustang's voice. "Fullmetal, what's this and why's it on her neck?" damn….not even fully awake and the bastard wants to pry in to my past mistakes. I stiffened subtly, waiting for the wince to come from the fire alchemist to touch my neck and insight a reaction from the scorched salamander. "Wait colonel! You can't touch the mark or you'll hurt sister!" Al's voice called through my sleepy haze in a panicked manner, from what I could tell, he had grabbed his hand. _'Thanks Allie….you saved my neck there….literally…'_ I managed to mentally will out before semi-unconsciousness claimed me once more, hearing but not being to respond nor react. "And how would I manage to do that, Alphonse?" the man inquired curiously, the raised eyebrow practically heard in his tone.

"A-ah….You see…it's-"A side-effect from the human transmutation…something had to make that thing live…unfortunately, it also needed some soul with that life span it was given in exchange from her…." I mentally reeled out of shock. _'Since when did Ed willingly tell Mustang anything?! That confrontation must have shaken him up more than I thought…'_ I mentally scolded myself once more. How dare I make them worry or suffer…again? "I see….so the salamander means that when that thing died her soul was thrown into hell?" I heard Ed shift slowly before I felt warmth on my forehead for a few seconds. "Yeah….but I don't want to talk about it anymore; the rest is for her to tell you." Oh, Eddo….you're being soft right now…in front of the bastard no less. I'm sorry to make you worry so much…I wish I could move right now but I know my body is still catching up with my injuries...and even if I could I'd be in some bad pain.

"Yeah…you're right…but…when should we tell her about our-ah, findings?" Mustang voiced calmly, clearly changing the subject for their sakes. _'So the big bad Colonel Bastard does have a heart; I'm glad to hear it.'_ I snickered halfheartedly internally, grateful for his changing of the topic; though now I had to know what he'd meant by their 'findings'. Maybe a new lead on the st-"Well, even though you're going to have to make it up to us by being absent all these years, I say let me help you because if she found out you were her father from you alone she'd freak out and not listen to anything you'll say." Wha-what? No, no, no! That bastard…he's…maybe…I'm asleep- no I'm awake…sort-of. Is this why? Why I'm so different from mom…and _him_? "I think we all have some explaining to do." Al voiced wisely, cutting through the tension in the room with a soothing verbal knife, letting his suggestion sink in.

"Yes. That we do." Mustang agreed, as he –I'm sure for Ed's right hand was automail- grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles. "Sir, brother and I are going to get some food; do you want anything?" Al asked, his metallic echoing voice sounding lightly across the bleached white room. "No, we're fine-OW! I meant to say to bring something back for your sister; she'll be waking up soon." Grumbling about leaving my side, Ed walked out of the door behind Al, leaving me with Mustang and what sounded like Hawkeye.

**Third Person P.O.V**

When the door had shut, Riza, who had been collecting her thoughts about this whole ordeal, looked over to the bed-ridden girl-no Roy's daughter in front of her in sadness. "Sir, I think that you'll have to work doubly hard for missing so much." The sharpshooter sighed, running her hand over her fiancé's shoulder in a rarely shown, comforting gesture. "But, I think that if you try hard enough, even with your normal attitude, you'll do great." Clasping a hand over the feminine one on his shoulder, Roy sighed for the millionth time that day. "Riza, are you just saying this because you can't have children?" he asked not unkindly, but curiously at his love, afraid for her hating him, but staying because of the siblings. "Of course not Roy…I really think that you'll do just fine. Besides; I can't just waltz in and try to take her birth mother's spot. That'd be far too cruel of me. No, I'd much rather her grant me whatever title she sees fit without influence from me. And if I earn the same title Trisha did, then I'll be forever grateful."

Riza closed her eyes for a moment after she spoke, opening them when she heard her superior gasp in shock as a loud slap echoed throughout the room harshly. Stunned, she looked over to see a hurt-looking Rain with her automail hand extended, Roy's face to the side before he turned back to look at the conscious and angry teenage girl. "You…idiot…that's why mom said I was special…because I'm…Ed and Al…they hate me now; I'm sure of it…ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I-I knew I didn't belong with them…on some level I knew…but who'd have known how awful it would be to find it to be real…and what gives you the right to just walk into my life and ruin everything?! Did you really think that they'd forgive me when they'd found out why _that bastard_ hated my mother and I? NO! They'll leave and it's your entire fault!" Rain wailed sorrowfully around her pain to the silent war hero, not caring for her carefully constructed walls of composure at the moment, letting her deepest fears surface in her speech.

"Hell's Water, I-"And even now, when I'm before you, lying around like the injured military dog I regretfully became, my trauma eating away at my mind causing bodily harm, and my family stripped away cruelly by YOU, MY OWN BASTARD AND COWARDLY 'FATHER' you call me by my wretched state-given name? The name that will forever remind me how I really am connected to hell and not the name my mother gave me?!" the white-bluenette cried angrily, tears finally spilling down her face. Roy could only look on in slight shock at the girl-who he had heard from many people including her own siblings- that she never ever showed that kind of emotion before, her eyes having been rumored to have long dried up. Riza looked on at the two in silence, unable to step in when they needed this to happen between them.

_'If I intervene, they'll never heal…they'll just bury the hurt.'_ She reasoned, stepping out of the room when the bluenette made to rant once more to a silent blue-black raven. "Listen to me Rain!" the colonel commanded, taking the girl by surprise as she moved to open her mouth. "You think I like this?! That I get some sick enjoyment from having this suddenly made known to me?! Well, I don't!" Roy yelled angrily, grabbing the injured girl by the collar of her hospital gown, not caring about the wince she elicited from sudden movement. "I don't like even _like_ children, let alone teen-agers! Now, I've got a surprise daughter and her two brothers dumped on me! How do you think that make me feel?! I've gone from commander to caregiver in seconds, not but just an hour ago!" Recoiling from her new-found father's anger, she glared back with a temper that out-matched his own.

"It's a huge as fuck improvement considering I didn't know a bastard like you _could_ feel anything! And don't talk about Ed and Al like they're trash or unwanted, because nothing is keeping you from emancipating me to take care of them!" the faded bluenette spat viciously, her temper finally having control of her actions.

**In the hallway**

"Hey brother, I think we should hurry back….I think I hear sister….she doesn't sound all too happy…and neither does the colonel." Al fretted to his elder sibling, nudging his shoulder twice. "Yeah, let's go. That bastard better hope he doesn't say anything out of line." The blonde-haired prodigy growled out, increasing his pace as he practically stalked down the hall. Al hurried after his brother with a sigh of slight irritation. He just didn't know what to do about those two sometimes; they were a handful and loud; definitely loud. _'Sometimes I want to just bang their heads together…today's already been bad enough.'_ Al sighed in a rare thought of irritability before pushing away the urge with a sigh. "He's right though…I hope the colonel doesn't say anything mean; she's already in pain." Al reasoned as he stopped in front of the door with Ed, raising a hand to knock on the door when he heard a shout from inside that sounded like an all-too-familiar rage.

"DAMN IT HELL'S WATER, I'M TRYING TO NEGOTIATE HERE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS _LISTEN_ TO ME, SEEING AS HOW YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE AT THE MOMENT!" Al threw open the door, and walked inside, Ed walking ahead of him in a threatening manner. "What the hell, bastard?! I leave for a few minutes and you've already screwed shit up! Out of everything you disregard about me, don't you have a sense of decency for advice?!" Ed yelled, throwing his anger into the fray as violently as possible to distract them from each other. "Fullmetal, thank God; tell your sister she doesn't know anything about what's going on like she thinks she does!" Al looked from the angry Mustang to the enraged Rain, judging the best course of action to deal with them. "Sister, you really don't know the whole story; just calm down and let us explain!" Al exasperated, reaching for her wrists to make her refrain from hitting their C.O.

"Stay outta this Allie! You too Eddo! That's an order as the older sibling, 'cause He-sa gonna get his ass-a beat, yeah!" Rain yelled angrily, though slightly softer because it was her little brothers. "Real nice Hell's Water; pushing your brothers away like that; thought I don't suppose it's the first time, is it?" Roy remarked harshly, missing Ed and Al's near-invisible flinch at the mention of Al intervening. "I bet I can count how many times you thought you've known it all and when your ill-informed decisions got the better of you and your sibling's health!" The flame alchemist retorted cruelly, wishing for the teen to see her errors of putting herself and them in danger. "Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't have any idea what we've been through, so keep out of it you bastard!" Rain shouted to Mustang, eyes full of hurt at the remark. "That's it!" the colonel snapped, his temper reaching it's high point at the name.

"I've had it with that name! Why do you call me that, grouping me together with hohenheim?! I'm not the one giving life to the seven deadly sins or the one who put you through or raising hell utterly in a whim; so why?!" Rain looked to the ground sorrowfully, unable to counter with a good reason. "Because in your own way…you are…you may not be like him, but in a way, you deserve the name…" she whispered, hating the glare she could feel Roy giving her making her feel like a child. "If I'm such a bastard," Roy insisted harshly, tired of the answers having to be pulled like teeth. "How am I different from Hohenheim?! What's so damn different?" Ed looked to the ground from the sadness in his heart, choosing to let Rain answer and let her say this alone –though just this once since she pulled age rank-

"Because you're here! Because you care! Because I'm mad at how easily you filled the spot _he_ gave up without a second thought! Because if I don't keep you away, and let you in, you'll leave too! Just like he did…you'll be another memory of a turned back and suitcase!" The injured girl cried, letting a single tear fall, cursing when it did. _'She thinks I'll leave them…just like Hohenheim…surely they know I would never…I might not exactly like the idea but I would never back down like a coward and leave her…or all three of them. They know that right?'_ Roy thought sadly, realizing that she had never liked the rapid transition of acknowledging him as a guardian, let alone a father. "Rain, you know I would never-"I know! Deep down, I know. But; experience and pain are quite the teachers. Wouldn't you say so, Roy?"

Of course; how could he have been so selfish? Thinking he could swoop down and take them for himself, when he had no idea how deep the emotional scars ran in that family. He knew, right off, that he hadn't intended to even get close to the Elric kids like he did; his mind subconsciously made the decision for him all along. And the longer the flame alchemist thought about it, there was no mistake on the file he read, he just wanted to be a top dog in the military; scooping up two country child prodigies and their armor-bound brother. _'Until I met them; that's when my plan started to go downhill…when I started to feel the tiniest bit of something like I could care; and damn it if I let myself get too close, no matter how much I hate it.'_ He realized, jolting him awake from his cold emotionless slumber, though he could tell he still had the wit and sharp-tongue, he sensed a protective instinct that couldn't be matched toward the three children.

"I failed…" the three alchemist children looked up in confusion to see a bitterly-smiling Roy. "I guess I let myself get too attached…at look where that's gotten me; three stuck up kids to raise. God, I'm…" they waited on semi-bated breath, for the insult to come, but it never did… "In a way…lucky I guess. I mean Hughes was always telling me to get a wife and have kids…but I think that this arrangement works better; wouldn't you guys agree?" he asked the surprised kids, smirking in a smug yet happy way, like the 'bastard' Ed and Rain always called him. "Yeah, sure thing ba-dad." Rain corrected as she allowed herself to smile genuinely for the first time in a while. "I know it did." Al cheerily commented, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah; if you say so." Ed answered stubbornly, saving his pride from a mushy moment, thought the small smile on his face made it evident he was happy that they had worked it out.

Shaking her head at Ed's stubbornness, Rain looked to Al and Ed himself, realizing that they were still here and they didn't hate her; in fact they seemed a little happier than usual. _'Maybe it's because something good came out of this for once…and thank God it did.'_ The bluenette sighed contentedly. "Well, how about we leave this boredom-trap and go out to eat, huh?" Rain asked suddenly, catching everyone off guard. "Uh, sister, I don't think that's a good idea." Al voiced nervously, taking a step closer to the bed in case she decided to attempt to stand while Ed frowned a little. "Yeah, you were hurt pretty badly Rain; we all were. As much as I hate to say it, we need to stay here for a while…" the blonde prodigy pointed out, glaring at the shocked stares he elicited from the room's occupants. "What?! She does! Even if I wanted to leave now- which I do- I wouldn't because she can't….besides, Winry is going to be here to fix our automail soon and we can't do a thing without it being fixed first."

"Rain Alice Elric, if you don't stay in bed, I will not hesitate to-"What? Ground me? Spank me? Sorry colonel, I'm not a little kid anymore." Rain interrupted coldly, getting up off the bed and walking towards the door. "I warned you Rain." Mustang growled from behind her, grabbing the small girl's frame and carried her back to the bed. "What the hell- let go of me damn it! I don't want to be in this damned hospital anymore!" Ed looked to Roy with amusement as the war hero pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in half amusement, half annoyance. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to try were you, bastard?" Ed teased as he took in the sight of mustang looking less like a highand mighty ass and more of a guardian or parental figure. "Oh keep quiet Fullmetal, you're going soft too and you know it."

Having slipped away during the chaos if favor for walking down the hallway and around the corner to 'give them some space', Doctor Blake Singh changed back to Envy once out of sight. "Well now, as entertaining as that was Envy, what was that about?" A female voice Envy identified as Lust purred as the 'woman' herself rounded the corner. Turning around to face his 'comrade' Envy noticed the hazy look in her eyes smirking "You know that the girl is not really his child." Smirking even wider and giving his lover an equally hazy stare, the homunculus man ran his fingers gently down Lust's arm, eliciting a sigh from her. "Knowing them, they'll grow even closer than before…making it all the more sweet when we tear them apart my dear." Envy chuckled, enjoying the thought of further torturing the 'family'. "That it will…especially since he really did have a night with that woman…now," Lust purred out sweetly, taking a hold of Envy's arm "I do believe we have somewhere to be and other things to do." Walking down the empty hallway, prize in hand, Lust exited the building intent on enjoying Envy's company while she had him.

**Keep in mind to read, review and remember that this is a FAITH-BASED story so no flames regarding that please! regardless of what you believe in, i respect you and your works, so please be sensible and respect mine and don't forget 10 Oct. 3rd 11! **


End file.
